Menford Downwood
Lord Menford Downwood is a recurring character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth seasons of Game of Thrones. He is the eldest son of Lord Waldron Downwood and Nathaleya Lightfoot, and the brother of Maynard Downwood. He is the husband of Talana Bolton, the father of their four children Ronard, Brynnan, Relina and Merina, and uncle to Jarson, Domeric, Rogun, Ramsey, Mereya and Tytos. Following his father's mysterious death, Menford is the new Lord of Frostcliff. Background Early Life Menford was born and raised at Frostcliff. He grew up with two younger brothers, Arnolf and Maynard. Once he came of age, Arnolf left Frostcliff and live at White Harbor, coming into the service of House Manderly, eventually becoming a knight. Maynard remained with Menford, and despite wanting to join the Night's Watch, Menford persuaded him out of it, wanting one brother by his side. Sometime before Robert's Rebellion, Lord Waldron received a raven from the Dreadfort from Roose Bolton, the current heir of Lord Ramsond Bolton, asking for his sister Talana to be wed to a trusted ally of their house. Waldron agreed, and so Talana was wed to Menford. Over time, love bloomed between the two. Menford, like his father and brothers, followed House Bolton into Robert's Rebellion. Arnolf would be killed in the Battle of the Trident, and Menford saw to it that his body was returned to Frostcliff. Season 4 Like his brother Maynard and his wife Talana, Menford also hears news from the Red Wedding. He sends a raven to Roose Bolton, demanding that the body of Jarson be returned to Frostcliff to be buried. He hears no news for weeks, until a sellsword named Drand and a few other men arrive at Frostcliff's gates. They present him with a letter, which tells him how Jarson's body was last found sinking into the Trident River. Menford realised that men had been sent instead of a raven in order to intimidate him and his family, and that worse could in store for them if they demanded more from Roose Bolton, now the new Warden of the North, Season 5 Season 6 Weeks before the battle of Winterfell, Cederick Mazin is sent to Frostcliff so seek aid from Lord Waldron to help face Ramsay Bolton. He is refused however, despite Menford's protests. In the dead of night, Menford is told that his half-brother Kollen Snow has left Frostcliff with his most loyal friends to aid Sansa Stark. Menford and Maynard, alongside Ronard, come to Winterfell following the defeat of the Boltons. He, Maynard and Ronard proclaim Jon Snow King in the North alongside the other Northern lords. Season 7 Menford and Maynard speak with King Jon Snow, telling him that they stopped being loyal to the Boltons when Roose Bolton allowed Lord Lucius Dragen give their aunt Wylla to Lord Harald Karstark, leading to her murder and the eventual death of Lord Waldron, though the circumstances of his death remain unknown. Menford and Maynard are taken to see Kollen's body, and the next time they speak with King Jon, they give over all loyalty to him, proclaiming him more honourable the Bolton's ever where. Season 8 Menford receives a raven from Last Hearth, telling him of the destruction of Frostcliff following the fall of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. He is left tormented by the death of Maynard Downwood, having sent him to Frostcliff to act as lord. Relationships See: Menford Downwood and Talana BoltonCategory:Characters from the North Category:Nobles Category:House Downwood